At That Night
by FloweRara
Summary: Pada malam itu, di bawah sinar purnama seusai pesta dansa. / AU JuugoIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #15


**...**

 **AT THAT NIGHT**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Pada malam itu, di bawah sinar purnama seusai pesta dansa.

 **genre:  
** romance (?) & western (gagal)

 **warning:  
** _MAINSTREAM_. **crack pair**. KLISE. di- _post_ cuma buat berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#15 [Ino Yamanaka, Juugo]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak berdansa?"

Gadis cantik bermata biru itu menggeleng. Gelengannya mungkin terlalu keras hingga gaun keemasan dengan rok payung lebarnya turut bergoyang. "Aku tidak minat," jawabnya sambil memainkan segelas anggur di tangan.

"Para gadis telah lebih dulu melantai."

Sang gadis menatap sejenak lelaki kekar di sampingnya yang barusan bersuara. Namun yang ditatap malah memandang lurus ke depan, memerhatikan sekumpulan orang berpasangan yang tengah melantai diiringi alunan piringan hitam. Mereka berdiri bersisian di pojokan, dekat dengan perapian, terpisah dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Tuan Inoichi mengirimmu kemari tidak untuk berdiam diri," sang lelaki berkata lagi.

Si gadis mendesah keras. "Baiklah kalau kau menyuruhku begitu, Juugo. Carikan aku pasangan dansa," titahnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Juugo menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat menatap langsung wajah si gadis pirang. "Tapi Ino ... ," gumamnya bingung.

Yang dipanggil Ino mendongakkan kepala, membalas tatapan sang pria dengan sorot menantang. "Apa?"

"... kau―"

"Aku mengerti," potong Ino. "Biar aku mencarinya sendiri," Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan hentakan keras dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Yamanaka Ino terdengar menghentak-hentak menuju lantai dansa, mencoba menghilangkan bongkahan demi bongkahan kekecewaan hatinya. Ia kesal dengan segala hal di sekitarnya yang selalu tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia menghadiri pesta dansa ini demi perintah sang Ayah.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Yamanaka Inoichi? Sherif terkenal di Kota Konoha? Kota subur di tepi sungai Tazuna yang menjadi pusat perdagangan Negara Hi?

Ayahnya adalah sosok paling bertanggung jawab terhadap keamanan kota. Seringkali mendapat undangan pesta dari para pemuka kota atau saudagar kaya. Dan lelaki paruh baya itu selalu mengutus putrinya yang beranjak dewasa untuk menghadirinya.

Pada dasarnya, Ino tidak begitu keberatan. Ia tidak keberatan karena ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi sendirian. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan.

Akan tetapi, pesta-pesta menyebalkan itu akan selalu berujung seperti ini. Dan oh, sepertinya, hal yang tak diinginkannya bertambah satu lagi.

Ino mengerem langkah saat lengan rampingnya dicekal mendadak oleh jari-jari kasar. Darahnya berdesir tak senang ketika menolehkan kepala pirangnya yang bersanggul tinggi ke arah kiri. Embusan udara yang sekonyong-konyong menerpa wajahnya telah membuat napasnya harus tertahan demi etika kesopanan.

Tipikal lelaki tidak tahu malu dengan kepulan asap cerutu yang memuakkan.

Ino tidak suka lelaki busuk itu mendekatinya. Terutama ketika lelaki itu berusaha merayunya dan memaksanya untuk berdansa. Tak terhitung sudah berapa lelaki busuk yang ditemuinya di setiap pesta. Para lelaki yang hanya mengandalkan rupa, harta, dan tahta.

Lelaki busuk itu memaksanya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Ino menolehkan wajah ke tempat Juugo berdiri. Mengirim selayang pandang dan memberi isyarat tanpa kata-kata.

Juugo melihatnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

Ino bisa melihat sorot mata Juugo yang selalu tenang dan lembut, kini berubah tegas dan keras. Ino tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun jika ia menyukainya. Terlebih saat tubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Nona Yamanaka."

Ino menyukai suara berat Juugo saat mengucapkan kalimat ancaman tadi dengan tenang, namun mengandung penekanan.

"Siapa kau?"

Tapi pertanyaan mematikan lelaki busuk itu membuat Ino berdebar-debar. Demi Dewa Jashin, Ino tidak ingin Juugo mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku pasangannya malam ini."

Dada Ino bergejolak senang diam-diam.

"Oh? Tapi aku pasangannya sekarang," lelaki busuk itu bersikukuh angkuh.

Ino menyukai saat Juugo meletakkan jarinya di atas punggung tangan lelaki itu yang masih menggenggam lengan Ino. "Benarkah?"

Ekspresi kesakitan segera terlihat jelas pada wajah tampan sang lelaki busuk. "S-sialan kau," desisnya geram.

"Hn, menyingkirlah. Tidak baik mengganggu pasangan orang lain."

Ino menikmati kelegaan yang mengaliri rongga dadanya saat cengkeraman di tangannya terlepas. Lelaki busuk itu telah berlalu, mungkin terintimidasi dengan tubuh kekar Juugo yang tinggi. Dan pemilik tubuh tegap itu telah berbalik menghadapnya dengan raut penyesalan.

Ino membenci ekspresi itu. Dan ia mengangkat dagu. "Kenapa tidak kaulakukan dari tadi?"

Raut wajah Juugo semakin tampak menyesal. "Maafkan kebohonganku ta―"

"Hei," Ino menyela. Ia lebih tidak suka Juugo meminta maaf meski untuk hal yang sudah sepantasnya ia bersalah. "Kau bilang kau pasanganku, 'kan?" jemari lentik Ino terangkat sejajar. "Berdansalah denganku."

Juugo terlihat terkejut. "Aku tidak—"

Tapi Ino sudah meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Alunan musik masih mengalun. Piringan hitam yang baru telah diputar menggantikan yang lama. Keduanya kini berdiri di antara para pasangan dansa lainnya. Bertatapan. Berhadapan.

Tubuh Ino terlihat sangat mungil dengan tingginya yang hanya 5,3 kaki jika dibanding Juugo yang mencapai 6,6 kaki. Tapi Ino menyukai lengan besar Juugo yang merangkum pinggangnya. Ia menyukai dada bidang Juugo yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia juga menyukai rahang kokoh Juugo, sekaligus garis wajahnya yang tegas sekaligus lembut. Ia menyukai semuanya.

Dan mereka menghabiskan pesta dengan berdansa semalaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lonceng berdentang dua belas kali.

Pesta telah berakhir sejak beberapa saat tadi. Tapi Ino belum menginginkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya berhenti.

Ia selalu menyukai tubuh besar Juugo yang melindunginya dari desakan orang-orang yang tak sabar ingin segera pulang. Ino merasa aman, nyaman, dan terlindungi di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia juga menyukai saat Juugo menyingkirkan seekor kucing yang meringkuk di bawah kereta kuda mereka agar tidak terlindas sewaktu hendak berjalan. Juugo memang penyayang binatang. Dan lelaki itu menepuk kuda-kudanya dengan hangat sebelum menarik kendalinya.

Kereta mereka berjalan pelan di antara keheningan malam.

Ino terduduk sendirian di kursi penumpang. Bertopang dagu, dengan tatapan lurus dari sepasang iris biru. Ia menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat di depan matanya. Punggung lebar dan bahu yang kekar yang membuat pipinya merona. Ino menyukai pemandangan seorang Juugo yang terlihat olehnya dari belakang.

Dan ia tidak bisa.

"Juugo."

Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama.

"Kau pasanganku malam ini, 'kan?"

Ino bisa melihat mata oranye Juugo melebar tak percaya. Tapi ia tidak berhenti. Ia tidak akan berhenti.

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, sebelum sinar purnama lenyap, biarkan ia melakukannya—

―pada pengawal yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WESTERN-NYA MANA YAAAAA

Hadoh, _sense_ menulis saya udah bener-bener nguap kayaknya. Maap kaga ada _feel_ -nya yak. Dan makasih banyak udah mampir~

 _Feel free to give sambalado critics :3_


End file.
